


Meet Me for Coffee

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, collage AU, modern day AU, pre-relashionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adoribull prompt: college AU-- Dorian is Bull's cute TA. Dorian would just like Bull to stop turning in weekend destroying ten page response papers. "Yes, alright, they're fantastic, but you NEED TO STOP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me for Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing and it was my first time writing them. More Adoribull works to come. :D

At first he didn't mind receiving the papers but then when he started receiving them every single weekend, he knew that he had to put a stop to it. Bull was the first student to approached him in two years for legitimate help. He loved receiving Bulls papers and grading them but recently he'd been receiving papers that were up to ten pages or more in length. He was half way though the current paper when he gave up. He'd been putting off asking Bull to stop for a week now but enough was enough. He picked up his cell and promptly dialled Bulls number and listened to the dial tone for a bit. Bull insisted they exchange numbers in case he needed any help with the homework assigned though he never did. Finally, Dorian hear a click.

"Yo big guy, what can I do for ya."

"I have a name Bull, I'd appreciate some sort of use of it from you." Bull laughed. "Listen...about your papers."

"Great aren't they! I put my heart and soul into them...have you finished reading them already? Is that why your calling so late?"

"Bull it's only three in the afternoon and no, I have not finished them."

"Then why are you calling?"

Dorian bit his lip, sitting down on his couch and taking a deep breath. "Listen, don't take this the wrong way but...this needs to stop. I enjoyed your papers at first but now I find them to a nuisance. If they were actually related to your class I'd read them with no complaint but they are not. I need my Saturday's and Sunday's to relax and having all these papers is stressing me out Bull. So please, stop giving me papers that do not relate to your current course." Silence, at first Dorian thought Bull had hung up until he heard the sound of a sigh being released.

"Tell you what. If you'll agree to meet me for coffee tomorrow, I'll think about what you've said."

"Kaffas Bull! I'm your senior, not some playboy bunny!" That earned him a laugh.

"I know, but you are the only guy who's caught my eye for months."

Dorian's face turned shades of pink he did not know it could. "F-fine! I'll meet you for coffee."

"Haha! Great! Campus coffee shop, noon tomorrow ok?"

"Alright"

"See you then Dorian."

Dorian ended the call before placing his phone on the coffee table. "Coffee huh? Might not be so bad..." He said to himself. "Coffee with the Iron Bull..."


End file.
